


Yes

by yeska_noka



Category: HiHi Jets (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Requited Love, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Ryo has a lot of questions, but one kiss from Mizuki answers them all.
Relationships: Hashimoto Ryo/Inoue Mizuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> First, a big thanks to my beta [talisa_ahn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisa_ahn/), because this fic is entirely different from what it was at the start, in the best of ways, and it's all due to her. 
> 
> Next, a shoutout to all the dudes helping each other out by sharing experiences on gay forums. It's been educational. ;)
> 
> [EDIT] talisa_ahhn says you should read this first, maybe: [reddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/askgaybros/comments/a8swjn/multiple_orgasms_from_anal/)

He’s known Mizuki for half his life. Mizuki is his best friend, and Ryo loves him. He has always felt comfortable around Mizuki. He’s the person he goes to for advice, who he trusts with his life. Ryo can say and do and be anything around him. 

But recently, Mizuki has been getting on his nerves, which is extremely unusual because hardly anyone ever does. Ryo likes people. Yet somehow, being around Mizuki is stressing him out. Whenever he touches Ryo - a hand on his arm or on his shoulder, or even just the brush of their fingers as he hands him something - Ryo feels tense and uptight. Whenever Mizuki stands close to him, which is often, Ryo feels shaky and unsteady. He finds he can’t even breathe easily when Mizuki looks at him. 

Ryo hates feeling this way with him, and so he tries to figure out exactly what it is that’s bothering him. He can’t quite pinpoint it, but whenever Mizuki is around, he just feels _uncomfortable_. It’s bizarre. 

Ryo does his best to pretend like everything is normal, because everything is, except for him. He knows Mizuki has picked up on it. He sees the looks Mizuki gives him sometimes, questioning, whenever Ryo pulls away when he never used to, whenever he tries to put distance between them that was never there before. And he can’t look Mizuki in the eyes, because he feels guilty about the hurt he sees when he does. And then he feels irritated with himself for hurting Mizuki. But he can’t help it. He wants to spend time with Mizuki, but he can’t stand to be around him. 

Although Ryo does his very best to keep up pretenses, it’s not enough. Mizuki’s starting to push for answers that Ryo doesn’t have. He manages to fend off his increasingly insistent questions, until Mizuki gives up and pushes him physically instead. 

The wall against his back is a sudden shock, and Ryo blinks for a second, disoriented, and finally focuses on Mizuki’s face, much too close to his. Mizuki’s eyes are blazing, and his body is pressed up against Ryo’s, and Ryo doesn’t know what to do at all, breath catching in his throat and heart nearly pounding out of his chest. He’s never seen Mizuki look so intense, and it makes his panic increase, his mind going completely blank, and then Mizuki leans in and kisses him.

And suddenly, everything makes sense. 

Ryo pushes Mizuki away. 

\------------

Ryo wants Mizuki. He’s known it from the second Mizuki pressed his lips to Ryo’s. A jolt of realization went through him in an instant, those feelings he’d been so confused about becoming clear all at once. And it was immediately followed by a wave of panic, because Ryo was not at all ready to deal with it. 

He’s terrified. He’s known Mizuki for so long, and he’s never felt… 

Ryo tries to sort through his feelings one more time. It’s not like they’ve changed suddenly. They’ve just gradually evolved, maybe, getting stronger over time, slowly enough that he didn’t notice until he couldn’t ignore them anymore. It’s the same as he’s felt for girls, only even more intense, which is intimidating. He’s never felt like this for a guy before, and he doesn’t know why Mizuki makes him feel this way. 

… except that he does. He knows Mizuki, better than anyone. He knows all the beautiful, wonderful things about him, and all the not so beautiful things as well. He knows all of his annoying habits and weird tendencies and none of that changes how he feels. He understands why Mizuki is popular, and why people scream his name, because Ryo feels exactly the same. He watches him shine and all he wants is to stand in that light. Because he loves him. Because he’s in love with him.

Ryo wants Mizuki, and he loves him, and he doesn’t know what to do about that at all.

\-----------

Ryo just wishes he had someone to talk to. But that someone has always been Mizuki.

In the end, Ryo decides that it’s going to have to be Mizuki this time, too. 

He asks him to stay after work, and Mizuki agrees easily, because he’s used to helping Ryo work through stuff when he can’t do it himself. They find a smaller room, somewhere more private, and Mizuki just sits and looks at him steadily, waiting, while Ryo paces, trying to figure out how to even begin. 

Ryo takes a deep breath. 

“How did you know you were gay?”

Mizuki looks slightly surprised and a little amused, but to his credit, he answers Ryo seriously. 

“I’m… not sure I can really explain that,” he says. “I assume the same way you know you like girls?”

Ryo frowns at that, thinking. 

“I mean, what does that feel like?” Mizuki asks him.

Ryo can’t answer any more clearly. It’s just a whole bunch of things. Nerves, feeling his heart beat fast, longing… and it’s really awkward to talk about it. 

“I… can’t really explain it,” he echoes Mizuki. 

Mizuki just _hmm_ s at him, waiting. 

Ryo tries to figure out what he really wants to ask. “But you’ve always felt that way, right? About guys?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’ve never felt like that about a girl?”

“No.” Mizuki shakes his head, just watching Ryo carefully. “Ryo, is this… about us?”

Ryo can’t look him in the eye. He forces himself to stop pacing and sits down next to Mizuki, but when he opens his mouth to answer, nothing comes out. 

Mizuki sighs. “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I just got…” 

Ryo finally looks at him, wondering why he’s stopped. He finds he doesn’t want Mizuki to regret it, and there’s a weird pang of hurt to think that he might. But the pain is soothed away by Mizuki’s next words. 

“This conversation should have come first. I should have talked to you.”

Ryo nods, still not sure he’s ready for whatever conversation this is, but knowing it’s something he needs to face. 

“I’ve been– it’s been a really long time that I– ” Mizuki turns a sudden bright red and stops, and he looks away as he speaks. It sounds like he’s forcing every word from his mouth with effort. “... that I’ve been in love with you.”

Ryo can barely breathe at that, his chest squeezing tight as he stares. Mizuki rushes to continue. 

“It didn’t matter for ages,” he says. “I could ignore it; I knew you didn’t feel the same way. But these last… few months. You’ve... I thought– It’s been different, and– I mean, maybe…”

Mizuki drops his face into his hands. “I don’t know what I’m saying.”

Ryo tries to breathe enough to speak, and he feels like he can barely hear himself over the pounding of his own heart. 

“ _I’ve never felt like this about a guy before_ ,” he whispers, and Mizuki lifts his head to look at him, wide-eyed. 

“So you _do_ feel…” Mizuki breathes, and the look of wonder on his face makes Ryo want to hug him. 

He hugs himself instead. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what this means about me.”

Mizuki is starting to look more relaxed, the red fading from his face, and he smiles gently. 

“I don’t think it has to mean anything about you. Maybe it just means that you have a strong preference for girls, but… if you find the right… person…”

Mizuki looks hesitant, but hopeful. He reaches out to Ryo to pull one of his arms away from where he’s still hugging himself, and he takes his hand, lacing just the tips of his fingers through Ryo’s. It’s enough to make Ryo’s breath catch audibly at his touch. 

“If you feel this…” he looks at Ryo, and Ryo nods, too breathless to speak. “Then… maybe it’s something to think about.”

He lets go then, and sits back. “Just… just think about it. I’m not going anywhere.”

He stands up immediately after he says that though, and heads for the door. But Ryo knows what he means. It’s not like he won’t see him tomorrow. Mizuki pauses at the doorway and turns to look at Ryo, and he looks like he’s about to say something, but then shakes his head. “I’ll see you in the morning,” he says, and then closes the door behind him. 

Ryo lets his head fall back, staring up at the ceiling. _See you in the morning._ He closes his eyes.

\-----------

Ryo does think about it. A lot. He _has_ loved Mizuki for a long time already. Mizuki is his best friend, his most important person, and he’ll do anything to protect him - to protect _them_ \- their friendship, their… relationship. However it evolves. 

Because what _has_ changed is the fact that he _wants_ Mizuki. That tension, that desire, is something he’s familiar with; he’d just never expected to feel that way about Mizuki. His skin feels like it’s tingling whenever Mizuki touches him, he gets breathless and lightheaded whenever he’s close, and he’s wound so tight with holding back, trying not to reach for him, that he practically vibrates with it. It’s just built and built, until Ryo’s not even sure how he’s gotten to this point without catching on. And he’s not sure he’s ready for what comes next.

Things will be different - vastly different in some ways - but he doesn’t think anything could stop him from loving Mizuki. He wants this. And he knows Mizuki wants this, too. 

Ryo lets himself think about it, in bed that night, in ways he’s never thought about guys before. He pictures Mizuki, and Mizuki pressing him up against the wall and kissing him. Without the panic that accompanied it at the time, it’s a lot easier to recognize his own reactions. Even just imagining it, imagining kissing him back, pulling him closer and… Ryo’s body responds to those thoughts way faster that he would have expected. He’s hard before he even thinks about doing anything further, breathless, and surprised at the intensity with which he wants Mizuki. 

It’s easy to let himself continue the daydream, pulling Mizuki closer, and feeling Mizuki hard against him where they’re pressed together, and Ryo has to suppress a moan. He scrambles to get himself off, already desperate, and he thinks of Mizuki the entire time - of holding Mizuki close, and touching him, and… it’s the most powerful orgasm Ryo’s had in ages. 

Ryo lies in bed and breathes, just thinking about it all. He can’t wait to be with Mizuki for real. But it’s still a little daunting; Ryo’s never been with a man before - he’s got some research and catching up to do first. 

\-------------------

Ryo’s got no real hang-ups about sex; he likes to think that he’s open to anything that feels good. He’s comfortable with his body, familiar with what he likes and what he doesn’t. He’s relaxed about sex and not embarrassed to get himself off in any way possible. He doesn’t really know how things are going to go with Mizuki, but they’re both guys, so... Ryo’s not entirely oblivious. He reads up on anal sex, and decides to follow the internet’s less questionable recommendations. 

And _holy shit_ does it feel good when he fingers himself for the first time - he has definitely been missing out. He doesn’t even want to touch his erection, doesn’t want the distraction, focusing instead on that spot inside that makes him tense and shake. His wrist gets tired but he forces himself to keep going until he can hardly breathe at all. His dick is hard against his leg but ignored, and he still feels like he’s on fire, burning from the inside out. And when his orgasm hits, it’s in a way he’s never felt before, so intense and full-bodied. He’s still gasping for air nearly a minute later, and _fuck_ , why did he not know about this before? He whines weakly at the thought of Mizuki making him feel just like this, and now he wants him more than anything. 

But the problem is that he _knows_ Mizuki, and he’s nothing like any of the girls Ryo has been with. He’s not demanding enough to throw Ryo down on a bed and climb on top of him, and he’s not self-confident enough to just relax and let Ryo have his way with him. He’s uptight about his body image and too careful about everything to just give up control. But Ryo realizes that while Mizuki isn’t comfortable in his own skin, he is. And he finds he’s okay with the idea of just letting Mizuki have all the control he needs, of just putting himself in Mizuki’s hands and trusting him. 

\---------------------------

He’s been trying his best to act normal around Mizuki, who, to his credit, is doing a passable job of acting normal around Ryo in return. But Ryo catches his eye when the others aren’t paying attention, and the look Mizuki gives him says that he hasn’t forgotten their conversation. But Mizuki is patient with him, and never pushes. Ryo guesses that he’s used to it by this point, but he feels bad for making him wait any longer. 

“Take me home with you,” Ryo says, catching at Mizuki’s sleeve on their way out of work. Mizuki stops to look at him, searching his face carefully, and Ryo looks right back at him. He’s ready for this. 

“Okay,” Mizuki finally says, and his eyes say that he knows exactly what Ryo’s offering, and what he’s agreeing to. 

Mizuki has a car for the day. Ryo’s thrumming with nerves the entire drive and wonders how Mizuki manages to keep his hands so steady on the wheel. He doesn’t seem nearly as worked up over this as Ryo feels.

But as soon as they get in the door of Mizuki’s place, Ryo realizes just how wrong he was. The door closes and Mizuki turns to face him, and Ryo only has a moment to see how dark his eyes are before Mizuki pulls him into a fierce kiss. It nearly knocks Ryo off his feet, stealing his breath and making him dizzy in seconds. He kisses Mizuki back and nearly wants to cry with how good it is. Mizuki’s back hits the wall as Ryo stumbles into him, closer, and he grunts with the impact but doesn’t pull his mouth away, his fingers tight in Ryo’s hair. 

Ryo has no idea how they even make it to his bedroom. Mizuki’s hands are everywhere, pushing up Ryo’s shirt to splay along his sides and back, and his mouth is hot on Ryo’s, open now, messy and wet, and Ryo’s never been so into kissing someone in his whole life, feels like he might just die if Mizuki ever stops. 

Ryo has his own clothes off in record time, but as expected, Mizuki is a bit slower about it. 

“ _Let me see you_ ,” Ryo breathes, and then kisses Mizuki again because he can’t stop himself, tugging ineffectually at Mizuki’s shirt. The slide of their tongues is too distracting, and although Ryo wants Mizuki’s skin against his, he can’t focus enough to do anything about it. “ _Please_ ,” he begs against Mizuki’s mouth, and Mizuki finally takes pity on him and pulls away long enough to pull his shirt over his head. 

Ryo wants to look once he’s nude, but he knows that any kind of staring will make Mizuki feel self-conscious, so instead he just yanks the covers off and pulls Mizuki down on the bed on top of himself. He’s not really sure what he expected, but Mizuki gets his hands back in Ryo’s hair while he kisses him, and Ryo really likes that. He can’t move much, can’t turn his head away from Mizuki’s controlling grip, but he also doesn’t want to. He doesn’t think Mizuki even realizes what he’s doing, and it makes something burn hot and bright in Ryo’s chest to know how badly Mizuki wants him.

Wants him, and loves him. Because Ryo’s pretty sure that Mizuki’s hands are so tight on him not because he’s trying to control him, but because now that he’s got him, he doesn’t want to let go. Ryo pushes him back just enough that he can look at him, reaches up to cup his face and strokes a thumb across Mizuki’s cheek. His eyes are so dark Ryo feels like he’s drowning in them, can’t breathe at all as they stare at each other. 

“ _Mizuki…_ ” he whispers, entirely overwhelmed. 

Mizuki leans down to catch his mouth again, slower, less desperate this time, but with more passion than Ryo has ever felt from someone. He shifts his arms to Mizuki’s back and holds him close and kisses him until he has to pull away for air. Mizuki shifts to mouthing at his neck while Ryo struggles to breathe. Ryo feels like he’s dying and they haven’t even gotten to anything good. 

“Mizuki, please,” he begs him, because he feels like he really might if Mizuki doesn’t do something _right now_. 

“Tell me what you want,” Mizuki murmurs low in his ear, and Ryo shivers. It’s a line Mizuki’s performed repeatedly, and the fans all scream for him, and Ryo understands exactly why. But when Mizuki says it to him like this, it’s not for show - it’s a promise. Ryo’s legs spread wider without any conscious thought on his part.

“I want you,” he tells Mizuki, and his body makes his meaning clear. 

Mizuki follows his cue, not even sitting up to look as he slides his hand down Ryo’s body and between his legs. He rubs a finger across Ryo’s opening and Ryo shudders hard at the sensation, breath coming out on a moan he can’t hold back. Mizuki finally leans up to look at him. 

“Yeah?” Mizuki asks, rubbing at him more intently, searching Ryo’s face as he touches him. 

Ryo doesn’t know what he sees, but he gasps out a _yes_ in answer, and Mizuki sits up further and reaches for his drawer. 

The cool gel against his hot skin makes Ryo shiver, and Mizuki teases for a minute, and it’s _torture_. Ryo didn’t know he could feel like this, so hot and desperate for it, and he whines when Mizuki doesn’t move things along. 

Mizuki finally pushes in smoothly with the first finger and Ryo is already falling to pieces. His whole body is on fire as Mizuki strokes inside of him, and he doesn’t know how he’s going to survive this. He lets his eyes fall closed and just breathes. 

He opens his eyes again when Mizuki takes hold of his cock, reaching down to weakly push him away. 

“Don’t,” Ryo says, and Mizuki looks at him with concern. 

“Are you okay?” Mizuki asks softly, slowing his motions like he’s afraid he’s hurting him. 

“Yeah,” Ryo assures him. “I… I think I like it better this way.”

Mizuki’s eyes widen slightly, but he nods, and then he’s pushing into Ryo with two fingers, spreading him wider, and Ryo drops his head back on a groan. 

He breathes through it as Mizuki works him open, and it’s honestly so good that Ryo’s a little worried he won’t even make it until Mizuki fucks him. He forces himself to keep his eyes open. Seeing the room around him lets him distract himself from the feeling of Mizuki’s fingers moving inside of him, at least enough that he manages not to come before Mizuki decides that he’s ready. But it’s a struggle. 

By the time Mizuki is sliding into him, Ryo doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’s ready to go out of his mind with waiting, wants Mizuki to fuck him hard and fast and make him come already, but doesn’t at all want for it to be over. And yet, it doesn’t matter what he wants because at this point, he can’t stop moaning long enough to say anything. He just clings to Mizuki as he starts to move, entirely unable to stop the sounds coming from his mouth as Mizuki takes him even closer. 

He’s maybe a little bit grateful when Mizuki slows to almost stopping, leaning down to try and kiss him and giving up after just a second when neither of them can breathe. He presses his forehead to Ryo’s collarbone instead, gasping as he moves, his thrusts slow and deep, like he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Ryo just lets him, no control over his own limbs as he splays out beneath him and loses himself to it all. 

Mizuki speeds up, and then slows down, speeds up again, keeps changing his pace, and it keeps Ryo frustratingly right on the edge, his whole body tensing every time Mizuki hits him just right. And then, suddenly, Mizuki hits him again and pushes him right over. It takes Ryo completely by surprise; a sudden intense shock of pure bliss pulsing up his spine, and his whole body tenses and shakes, and he can’t stop from crying out as he squeezes tight around Mizuki inside of him… and Mizuki slows, but Ryo doesn’t want that at all. 

“ _Don’t stop_ ,” he manages, and he gets his eyes back open enough to see the look of surprise on Mizuki’s face. But Mizuki listens to him, and he picks up his pace again, panting hard and clearly struggling to keep his own eyes open. But he watches Ryo, and Ryo loves it, and it only takes another few seconds for Mizuki to make him come again. 

Mizuki slows again, and Ryo shakes his head at him, arching against him for more when Mizuki switches to a gentle pulse. Mizuki looks sort of awed, and a little bit concerned. 

"Ryo… Are you– ?"

" _Please_ ," is all Ryo can say. Nothing had prepared him to feel this way. His body isn’t reacting at all the way he’d expected, hardly coming down at all.

" _It’s so good_ ," he gasps at Mizuki. " _Don’t stop. Don’t–_ "

Mizuki nods, maybe confused, but he picks up the pace again.

It’s insane how good it feels like this, and Ryo never wants it to end. He doesn’t know what’s happening, but he doesn’t care. He just loses himself to it as Mizuki fucks him to orgasm again. 

Ryo loves this, and he loves Mizuki, and the feeling of him on top of him, inside of him… He wraps his arms around Mizuki’s neck and pulls him as close as possible, breathing in the scent of his hair and wishing he had enough breath to kiss him. 

And then Mizuki leans up on his elbows and it changes the angle just enough to have him hitting Ryo _right there_ with every thrust, and Ryo moans helplessly as he burns, liquid fire spreading through him as everything goes white. He’s vaguely aware that he’s crying out, waves of ecstasy sweeping through him as he arches beneath Mizuki, and he loses track of things for a bit, because when he’s finally aware of anything, he’s just in time to see the look on Mizuki’s face as he strokes himself to completion across Ryo’s abdomen. 

Ryo is still shaking and gasping as Mizuki collapses onto him, and everywhere they touch still burns, and Ryo realizes just how close he still is to orgasming again. 

“ _Mizuki_ ,” he gasps, pushing at his shoulder. Mizuki sits up enough to look at him. 

“Are you oka-” He stops, concerned, as Ryo frantically shakes his head. 

“ _Not-_ ” Ryo gasps, “ _Not done_.” 

He shoves at Mizuki, trying to get him to move further down where he wants him. Mizuki looks confused, but kind of amazed, and he lets Ryo get him where he wants. He’s not going to be fucking him again, not right now, but Ryo needs _something_ inside him for this. He grabs Mizuki’s wrist. 

“ _Please_ ,” he manages, and Mizuki seems to understand enough. He slides three fingers back into Ryo, watching him curiously, and Ryo can’t begin to explain, just thrashes beneath him as Mizuki fingerfucks him into another orgasm as he finally pulls himself off. 

This time, Ryo knows he’s done, his heart still pounding and body still shivering a little, but he feels like a puddle, limbs all jelly. Mizuki grabs tissues to clean his hands, and then lifts Ryo’s hand to help him as well. Ryo barely manages to roll sideways and throw his arm across Mizuki when he lays down next to him, mouth all uncoordinated as Mizuki kisses him. Mizuki gathers him in closer, heedless of the mess still on Ryo’s stomach, and breaks their kiss to press their foreheads together, and just breathe. 

“Are you okay?” Mizuki asks again after a little while. His voice is soft, more caring than Ryo’s ever heard him sound, and it almost makes him want to cry. He has to force his answer through the tightness in his throat. 

“Yeah,” he says. “A lot better than okay.”

He can feel Mizuki’s smile at that, even if they’re too close for him to see it. 

“Good,” Mizuki tells him, and he’s quiet for another long moment. “I’ve never… I didn’t know anyone could…”

Ryo just waits for him to explain, but he doesn’t. Ryo thinks he understands enough anyway.

Mizuki tries again. “Is it like that with girls?” 

“No,” Ryo laughs. Understatement of the century, not that Mizuki would know. Ryo’s made a few girls come more than once, but he obviously doesn’t know how they felt; it didn’t seem like anything close to what Mizuki can do for him. 

“Well, good,” Mizuki says. 

He looks every so slightly smug, like he’s proud of himself but trying not to show it. Ryo smiles. He understands that feeling, of knowing you made someone you like feel _really awesome_. He reaches over to touch Mizuki’s cheek. 

“Come on,” Ryo coaxes. “No one’s ever made me feel like that before. You’re allowed to feel good about it.” 

Mizuki’s expression blossoms into a full smile, a little bashful, but honest. “Yeah, I… yeah.” He laughs a little, and then reaches up to take Ryo’s hand where it’s resting against his face, looking more serious. “But I’m really glad that… umm. I wasn’t sure how you’d… you know. If you’d be okay with it.”

“I did some reading,” Ryo announces, and Mizuki gives him a skeptical look. 

“And that really helped?”

“Sure,” Ryo tells him, because it did. “I mean, physical details, yeah, but. The main point seemed to be, like, relaxing and trusting your partner. And it’s really easy to do that with you.”

“ _Ryo_...” 

He’d meant it factually, but Mizuki looks quite touched by his statement. He gathers himself together after a moment and runs a hand down Ryo’s side. 

“We should get you cleaned up a bit. You’re kind of a mess.”

“You are too,” Ryo points out, but he lets Mizuki sit up and climb out of bed. 

It’s usually Ryo who takes care of Mizuki, who waits on him and spoils him, so there’s something special about the way Mizuki carefully wipes him down with a warm towel he dampened in the sink. The expression on Mizuki’s face as he gently rubs at Ryo’s stomach makes Ryo’s chest go tight again, and he wonders how it’s possible to feel this much love for another person.

Mizuki crawls back into bed with him once he’s done, brushing Ryo’s hair back from his forehead. He smiles slightly, his voice soft when he speaks. “We should sleep.”

And with those words, Ryo suddenly feels his full exhaustion hit him, and he nods. He lets himself drift off to sleep, Mizuki’s breath gentle across his face. 

\---------------------

When Ryo wakes, there’s daylight peeking through the curtains and Mizuki is still curled against him, fast asleep. He’s clearly showered at some point while Ryo was out, though, so Ryo gets up to do the same, careful not to wake him. 

He’s not at all sleepy when he returns, but it’s not that much longer before they’d need to be awake anyway. He slides back into bed, relaxed and happy, and doesn’t feel at all guilty about staring at Mizuki while he can’t tell Ryo off for it. He lets his thoughts drift, just looking at Mizuki’s face, fascinated by the occasional shift of his eyes behind his closed lids, and by the curve of his nose and the texture of his lips. 

Eventually Mizuki shifts and his eyelids flutter open. He smiles slightly, knowingly. “Were you watching me sleep?”

His voice is rough with sleep, but so familiar, and Ryo loves him for it. 

“Maybe,” Ryo answers evasively, and nearly purrs when Mizuki reaches up to stroke fingers through his damp hair. 

“You’re cute,” Mizuki says, “So I’ll let it slide. This time.”

And Ryo hears the unspoken _next time_ in his words, and all the times after that, and he smiles.


End file.
